


Chasing Something Aside From Strength

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marth and Ike head to the baths to wash up after training, but don't quite make it into the water.





	Chasing Something Aside From Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September 2018 for an attempt at luxken27's summer mini challenge. Prompt was 'rig'.

This was not what Marth had expected to be teaching his new sparring partner that afternoon. He wasn't even sure that he wasn't learning just as much as Ike was. And oh, they'd started out with practice swords and rigged up training dummies and all of that. Somewhere in there, they'd gotten close, with Ike getting the upper-hand just long enough to bring him to a knee. He'd gotten Ike flat on the ground the next time, though. It was all in the name of improving themselves, after all. Ike seemed to want little more than to become stronger. Marth hadn't asked what Ike was chasing; it seemed too personal and he was sure he understood anyway. 

But this-- Swords discarded and halfway through washed up in the Order's sprawling baths, Ike was beneath him again, looking for something aside from strength. Marth saw no reason not to comply; Ike was attractive and interested, after all. But Marth had never been in this particular situation and he could only hope he was doing well. Ike's gasps and moans suggested that he was at least fumbling through okay, with a trio of fingers pressed through tight muscle to stretch it and those fingers angled trying to find the spot that Marth knew well within himself. 

He knew when he found it, definitely, by Ike's half-swallowed keening moan and impressively untouched orgasm a short moment later. Marth watched, near-spellbound, as Ike's cock let loose white rivulets of semen across his muscled stomach in long spurts. Was this what his own partners saw? Truly, it was amazing, as was Ike's expression once he opened his eyes and met Marth's gaze. 

"Keep going," Ike whispered, as if his voice had left him entirely and as if Marth had any intentions otherwise. With a bit more of the oil he'd found, Marth coated his own cock, slicking it thoroughly, and positioned himself where his fingers had been. Ike was still very ready for him and he pushed in easily, pausing only because of the sensation rippling through him. Was this what it was like--? He hoped he could make the rest good for Ike. He was sure he wasn't quite what Ike was chasing, but he wanted it to be good. 

He tried not to entirely drive Ike down into the towels they'd spread on the floor, and hoped he wasn't going too fast or too hard. Marth didn't want to hurt him at all, just give him what he needed for the time being. What they both needed, even if Marth wasn't sure he could put his own thoughts into coherent words. Not as he kept thrusting into Ike's tight heat, not as Ike hardened again beneath him, stroking himself and closing his eyes as Marth pushed his legs apart more. Ike came again, just as impressively as the first time, tensing and releasing over his hands and stomach. Marth could feel Ike's release goading him along and there was no reason to resist. Not when bliss was already tingling in his toes and Ike was calling his name. 

With a few last hard thrusts, Marth grabbed at Ike's hips and let his orgasm overtake him. He could feel his own hot come ease his motions and shuddered at the thought before he was sure he wasn't thinking at all. 

Neither of them had expected to linger, Marth suspected, but they both did, for a few moments, until looking back at the water and admitting that it was finally time to wash up properly. 

Then they could plan their training for the next day.


End file.
